


I have to WHAT?!

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Captain America: The First Avenger, Desperation, Omovember 2020, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve's high metabolism, Urination, cute potty dance, erskine lives, omovember 9, testing the limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: He knew it was too late to go to the bathroom. He didn't know just how late it was...
Series: Omovember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I have to WHAT?!

As the capsule clicked shut, Steve wished he’d read up on the process. Even gazed upon some rough sketches by that guy Stark. It wasn’t because he was scared of it working, not at all. He was scared of it  _ malfunctioning _ . Mainly because getting shrunk would be very  _ inconvenient _ . After all, he already needed to go to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how much longer his current bladder could take it, at the very least when considering radiation was apparently involved. This didn’t bode well for a bladder  _ zapped _ in half. 

Dr Erskine noted the new development in a page of calculations, adding the word ‘time’ and a question mark. 

Steve swallowed, feeling the liquid enter his bloodstream. He had to resist the urge to count down. Or wiggle too much. If he broke it because of needing to go, they might suspect he snuck a glass of orange juice at breakfast or something. Which he certainly did not. Everyone knew the body was thirstier in the morning, and absorbed fluids faster. He did graduate high school with good grades in biology...

* * *

In the end, his bladder grew with its added weight- somewhat. That didn’t mean it didn’t get a little bit fuller than a moment ago.

“How do you feel?” Peggy asked, stroking his enormous shoulders.

“Taller,” he replied, though mostly he just felt like he  _ really  _ had to go to the bathroom.

“Is there a bathroom somewhere in this mousehole?”

“Oh!” Agent Carter was surprised, partially because she thought he had just been a tad anxious. “Yes, of course,” she moved to show him the way, when the professor cleared his throat behind them.

“Actually, I’m afraid  _ not _ , fraulein,” he corrected, beckoning Steve closer.

“I don’t follow,” Rogers admitted, scratching his thighs. 

“Steven, did it never strike as odd that you were disallowed fluids for this procedure, without explanation?” Erskine pointed out. 

  
“Not really, this science is way beyond me,” he shrugged.

  
“Well, simply put; in order to properly register the full extent of your transformation, one needs to scan the bladder. Of course, we don’t have the necessary equipment; that is to say,  _ technological  _ advancement to do that. Nor would it be very wise to poke and prod brand new cells,” the doctor stated. “So we, or rather,  _ I  _ devised an alternative solution,”

“Which is,”

“You have to  _ pee _ , yes?” Abe asked.

“Boy, do I,” Steve emphasised, bouncing on the spot.

“Excellent. And, how long before the procedure did you feel this sensation?” Erskine continued.

“About 2 or 3 seconds before the capsule closed,”

The German took off his glasses, smiling indulgently. 

“Steven. You may be candid with me, your lady friend can not hear you,” he reminded him.

Steve blushed. “When I saw the machine and realised I was gonna be locked in it. Ordinarily, you’d be in a box, but not trapped. There is wiggle room; sometimes  _ literally _ ,”

“So that would be... _ ja,  _ dat sounds right,” Erskine mumbled to himself, adjusting the numbers.

“Now, here’s the problem. You can  _ not _ use the toilet...yet,” he warned the super-soldier.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, this is why I didn’t want you to drink, Steven. To ensure that the amount of urine in your bladder during or only  _ after _ the injection, is entirely from the serum itself and excess water from even longer ago than you got cut off,” Dr Erskine explained. “You need to pee, and I need you not to. A vital part of the post-examination is bladder capacity. How long you can contain yourself, with the enhancement,”

“No liquids of any kind because...caffeine and alcohol are well-known diuretics, and water gets stored for later, for the sake of survival,” Rogers understood.

  
“Precisely. If you had been given water, the need might have announced itself earlier, and artificially ensured that you’d be fine even with surplus serum being almost exclusively thinned down and drained into your urine,” the doctor agreed. 

Steve was crossing his legs. 

  
“No disrespect, Doc, but if the point of your little presentation is that I have to hold it in, you’re not doing so well with regards to  _ supporting _ that,” he remarked.

“Oh, my apologies, Steven. Just, for the record; how would you rate the urgency?” Erskine inquired.

He continued shifting, but tried to focus on his bladder, no matter how much it pained him to do so.

“Getting pretty bad, to be honest. Maybe a 6 out of 10,” he decided to hold himself. It was a medical setting, totally absent of judgement.

“Good...though perhaps not for you. I’ll ask the brass to relieve you for today, no pun intended,”

“Thank you,”

* * *

“Let’s get out of here,” he suggested to the lady.

“But I thought you needed the loo,” Carter pointed out.

“I do. I can wait...hopefully. It’s fine, I’d rather use the one in the barracks anyway,” Steve argued.

They got in the car and he immediately crossed his legs, sighing.

“Rogers...are you sure you’re alright?” Peggy lamented, as the car started driving down the streets of Brooklyn.

“No. But I have to try to be for as long as I can,” he explained vaguely.

“Why in heaven's name would you do that to yourself?” she protested.

“Erskine. It’s one of the tests we have to do after the procedure. How long I can go while having to go without...y’know,  _ going _ ,”

“You need to max out your abilities. Starting with the most frequently called upon. Continence,” she nodded in understanding.

“Try scratching the back of your thighs.”

Steve took the Brit’s advice, subsequently putting his fists between his legs.

* * *

“So, how long do you have to hold on for?” Peggy wondered. 

“Until I can’t,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“So you can’t stop when you _feel_ you can’t wait anymore,”

“No. I have to wait for my body to tell me,”

Peggy frowned. “Forgive me for being a bit concerned, but that doesn’t sound good for the state of your trousers,” 

“Supposedly there’s theoretically a margin of error that would save them, but yeah...running laps around the latrines won’t be sustainable,”

Steve was genuinely impressed at his own body’s resilience, despite the discomfort. 

* * *

Back at the bunk, soon to be Captain America, found a pair of tights. He would have access to these on missions so were acceptable methods of containment. Really though, he chose them for their thickness. Gave him a few seconds to run to the bucket he had placed in front of his bed.

“That’s not for additional stress. I’d just rather save the extra laundry in exchange for a dab under the sink,” Steve explained, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

“How are you managing?” Peggy checked.

“Like I’m carrying the world’s largest water balloon between my legs,” he complained, squirming.

“How about we try some cardio. After all, you’ll be expected to commence with your duties while needing to perform this  _ particular _ one,” Carter smiled.

They did marching with high knees, pushups, sit-ups(which were absolute  _ torture _ ) and finally, burpees. At the end of the tenth or possibly 12th,  _ he’d lost count _ , repetition, Steve lost control. He waited for half a second to determine whether to stop, and then called for his bucket. 

“Bucket, bucket, now!”

He pulled down his tights and underpants swiftly, aiming straight into the bucket.

Immediately, he knew it was going to take a while. 

  
“Jesus Christ,” he moaned. 

Peggy cleared her throat, “Language, Rogers,” she joked.

The bucket was filled with impressive amounts of pee. Cap wrung out his tights and underpants, ensuring that the most accurate calculation could be made, based on all that had truly been inside of him.

* * *

Erskine took the bucket gratefully, applauding him in jest for the feat of voiding. The bucket had to be measured, and a stick was implanted into the soup that was the supersoldiers urine.

Lists were made of byproducts of the process, to be reduced in future reproductions of the serum. The conclusion was that Steve had a remarkable endurance. He could complete plenty of missions with few breaks; though he was strictly instructed to treat it like normal. It was for emergencies only. If he had the chance to go, and the need to go; he should go. Especially at night, in case he’d found himself capable of ignoring his bladder for the entire day, he mustn’t forget to try once more. It was practical enough. The enhanced metabolism meant the bladder would continue to fill itself faster than in others, even if the flexibility of his bladder wall, meant he felt the need rarer than others. This thorough drain increased at night as with ordinary bladders.

Steve nodded stiffly. He’d been sick enough before to wet his bed on countless occasions, he was the last soldier to be likely to push his luck.

➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤ ➤

Steve stomped the snow firmly onto his standard yellow puddle of piss.

“Gee whiz! What’d you drink, 20 pitchers?” Dugan remarked in astonishment, harking back a laugh.

“I say, are you related to a blue whale, by any chance,” Falsworth joined in.

“Nope, just got a lot of extra room,” Rogers smiled.

  
“No shit, bro. Dude’s like a camel,” Gabe chimed in.

“I think you mean dromedary,” Morita corrected.

“No, I do not mean dromedary! Everyone knows it’s a camel that has got 2 humps, ‘cause when you look at it sideways, it makes the letter K. Dromedaries have only the one and therefore looks like a D,” Jones protested.

“Gabe’s a genius, guys” Bucky announced, to roaring laughter.

“And yeah, I can hold it longer than you guys, so what?” Steve shrugged, and promptly did a cartwheel over to a tree, and swung up onto the tallest branch, using only his legs.

“All the more time for callisthenics in the morning,” he grinned.

“Get down from that tree, _slinky_. We’ve got Krauts to kill,” Barnes commanded.

Steve followed. Whilst taking another leak or two in the bushes once the battle was over.

The End.


End file.
